The invention relates to a ski with a core encased between a top strap and a bottom strap. The core is bonded to plies of the top and bottom strap by an adhesive layer. Side walls are arranged on either side of the core.
A ski or ski-like piece of sports equipment is disclosed in German Patent DE-OS 38 22 900 which describes a core arranged between a top strap and a bottom strap. The ski also includes a cured single-component or multi-component synthetic resin part, a running surface and possibly reinforcement and/or damping inserts or steel edges. In this ski, the core is surrounded on all sides by the cured single-component or multi-component synthetic resin. By surrounding the core in this manner, the ski lacks some desired characteristics, due to the properties of the synthetic resin. In particular, the synthetic resin is better suited for producing the side walls or as an intermediate ply in the ski cross-section. This means that this type of production is only suitable for individual skis, which usually are not highly stress-resistant.